WarriorsGame Wiki talk:Project Charart/Accepted Originals 1
Swiftfeather (W) ~ Approved Here he is! 03:37, 23 April, 2015 (UTC) He has green eyes? 03:59, 23 April, 2015 (UTC) Re-ups I completely forgot about the pupil placement :P 15:00, 23 April, 2015 (UTC) There's white waste at the bottom of his tail 01:32, 24 April, 2015 (UTC) Re-ups 03:48, 24 April 2015 He needs sliced ears and a stumpy tail 04:42, 24 April 2015, (UTC) Re-ups Oops forgot to read his description >.> 04:48, 24 April, 2015 (UTC) Lovely, CBA? 04:57, 24 April, 2015 (UTC) Approved~ 06:52, 25 April, 2015 (UTC) Rosewing (W) ~ Approved Here's Rosewing 04:47, 24 April, 2015 (UTC) I like this. Shading's leaking just below the chest, fix that then I'll CBA 09:24, 24 April, 2015 (UTC) Re-ups 10:31, 24 April, 2015 (UTC) CBA? 10:42, 24 April, 2015 (UTC) Approved~ 23:47, 25 April, 2015 (UTC) Bluekit (K) ~ Approved she's beauty she's grace she'll kick you in the face 22:21 Tue Apr 21 Please use the same eye shading as the other images and feel free to disregard this if you think it's okay but I think that the eyes could be a little more like ice blue, if you get what I mean. Hex code #00FFFF, cause that's really dark 07:42, April 23, 2015 (UTC) The shading doesn't need to be the same. Totally not. But the light source needs to make sense, just make sure of that. 09:42, April 23, 2015 (UTC) Re-ups 21:49 Thu Apr 23 Okay, but we'd like the eye shading to be the same, if you don't mind 01:38, April 25, 2015 (UTC) Define the shading 02:02, April 25, 2015 (UTC) Blur the earpink more. This looks great! I'll make you an apprentice :) 05:11, April 25, 2015 (UTC) re-ups 00:07 Sun Apr 26 I still think the earpink could be blurred more, it's looking a little hard-edged 07:29, April 26, 2015 (UTC) re-ups late notice sorry 22:07 Mon Apr 27 This looks great! CBA? 10:32, April 29, 2015 (UTC) Approved~ 08:09, May 1, 2015 (UTC) Brambleheart (App) ~ Approved All colour-picked from the Kit 12:00, May 2, 2015 (UTC) Fabulous! I think all designs for Brambleheart (Kit, apprentice and warrior) are kinda different, but if this is the final design, I think you should blur or smudge the stripes more. This is my tutorial for mackerel tabby cats, but it might give a rough idea of how to deal with stripes. There's another way to smudge stripes too, which I might upload one for it someday 14:23, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Re-ups I actually made her a marbled tabby, but it's hard to emphasise seeing as half the stripes are covered by the massive head =P The stripes are causing me more trouble than I ever had with the kit >><< 07:54, May 5, 2015 (UTC) I know she's not mackerel, but just showing how to smudge stripes :P btw I think this pattern looks great if the stripes are smoothened somehow :) 11:40, May 5, 2015 (UTC) I reckon the stripes are fine; it's how it looks like on the Kit Image, and I think it can go for CBA 11:22, May 7, 2015 (UTC) Approved and archiving 09:29, May 8, 2015 (UTC) Brambleheart (W) ~ Approved I did it yesterday but somehow this site didn't let me post it. :P 14:31, May 8, 2015 (UTC) OMG! So cute! 22:50, May 8, 2015 (UTC) Please don't comment unless you are criticising the picture, or if you havr anything to suggest. As for the image, un-smudge the stripes a little, they look over-smudged compared to her other images. Also, the kit blank is miniature and the texture covers a lot of the image, so copy off the apprentice, perhaps? That's all taken off the kit 23:59, May 8, 2015 (UTC) I smudged it too much trying to compare with the kit >.> The apprentice version's stripes aren't really touched tbh, and I think QB said we should go with the kit version or something? Are the kit and apprentice different or the same?? 02:33, May 9, 2015 (UTC) They're just about the same. If the stripes don't matter, then I guess I'll just CBA this because there's really nothing else that needs to be changed 05:01, May 9, 2015 (UTC) Approved and archiving 07:44, May 12, 2015 (UTC) Blanks (Lo) ~ Approved <--- Here are the loners! ---> 09:36, May 9, 2015 (UTC) Looks good! You might want to uncolor the eyes, though. Because not all cats have one specific color of their eyes. Flamestar22 12:03, May 9, 2015 (UTC) Exactly. But I think she was just trying to show where the pupil and highlights are. Anyway, I think you should thicken the hind leg side joint (if you know what I'm talking about....) And Make the front hind leg less...twisted? (Stupid explaining.) 13:10, May 9, 2015 (UTC) I would also add one or two whiskers to the face. Flamestar22 13:45, May 9, 2015 (UTC) Re-uploaded. There are whiskers on the face, and the eye was only coloured to show eye depth. I will remove it when it's CBAed 23:23, May 9, 2015 (UTC) Oh, didn't seen them there. Sorry, my mistake! Flamestar22 23:48, May 9, 2015 (UTC) I think this is good, CBA? 03:18, May 10, 2015 (UTC) Sorry, but did you use Warrior Wiki's warrior blank eyes? I don't think you're allowed to do that. 20:58 Sun May 10 I think the'' eyes'' are okay to use, but we'll change them if we get told 21:46, May 10, 2015 (UTC) Soz I swear school's getting longer day after day, Approved and archiving 07:44, May 12, 2015 (UTC) Fernpool (D) ~ Approved Yep. 14:29, May 7, 2015 (UTC) Love that texture XD Make the stripes darker- silver/silver-gray tabbies have black stripes but I know you can't use solid black 09:32, May 8, 2015 (UTC) IDK, but the shading's looking a little flat, and I can't really tell the light source 09:36, May 8, 2015 (UTC) Tbh I didn't do texture XP but it's my secret method of doing stripes like this The light is coming like <---, and she's silver-gray so she doesn't need black stripes, I color picked from the warrior :P 13:53, May 8, 2015 (UTC) '*Dies*' I love this. Can you define the leg shading A teenie tiiiny bit? 13:56, May 8, 2015 (UTC) I love this too XD I thought we were going to redo the warrior? If so, I don't think the colour has to match. And I can see the shading on the legs just fine, but define the light more 22:14, May 8, 2015 (UTC) We're not doing the warrior I don't think... The stripes kinda match...? She has a bullseye pattern on both sides. But it's true that the warrior stripes are thicker... idk 12:01, May 9, 2015 (UTC) re-ups '''tweaked the shading slightly, made the white more opaque 12:01, May 9, 2015 (UTC) This is good to go! CBA? 23:24, May 9, 2015 (UTC) Approved. 11:10, May 11, 2015 (UTC) Flowerstar (D) ~ Approved If you don't mind, I honestly like this pattern and wouldn't want to change it 10:45, May 8, 2015 (UTC) Yummy! Can you blur the shading more please? 13:58, May 8, 2015 (UTC) '''Re-ups If I blur it anymore it will be over-blurred 23:35, May 9, 2015 (UTC) Comments? 06:54, May 15, 2015 (UTC) CBA? 23:47, May 15, 2015 (UTC) Approved~ 10:39, May 19, 2015 (UTC) Flowerstar (L) ~ Approved All copied from the deputy I tried to match the stripes as best I can o.o As I said before, not changing the pattern 10:46, May 8, 2015 (UTC) Comments? 06:54, May 15, 2015 (UTC) CBA? 23:47, May 15, 2015 (UTC) Approved. 10:41, May 19, 2015 (UTC)